My boyfriend is my what?
by SweetLittleLolipop
Summary: Ereri/Riren LevixEren Eren having trouble walking? The math substitute teacher is Eren's boyfriend? How will this possibly end? Read and find out ;)


My boyfriend is my what!?

By: SweetLittleLolipop

Summary: Eren having trouble walking? The math substitute teacher is Eren's boyfriend? How will this possibly end? Read and find out ;) Ereri/Riren LevixEren

Rated: T but almost M for the theme and implied sexual activities~

Warning: This is BL (boy love/shounen ai) with the pairing Ereri/Riren (Levi x Eren). If that is not your cup of tea then please just ignore this fanfiction or read it at own risk, but don't tell me I didn't warn you. Please leave a comment after~ ^3^

'Fuck I can't walk straight. What if everyone is looking. This is so embarrassing.' Eren cursed as he walked down the hall. 'Why the fuck is Levi so freaking perverted!'

"Eren!" 'Oh fuck!', said boy thought as he heard Jean's yell from behind.

"Eren!" The voice was getting closer.

"Eren!" Closer.

"Eren!" Now it was right next to his ear.

"E-.." "What Jean!? What!?" Eren irritated lay yelled back.

"Jeez calm down. I was just gonna say hi." Jean grumbled.

"Well, hi." Eren sighed and walked away when suddenly he heard...laughter?

"Eren, why the fuck are you walking like that?", Jean gasped between gasps of laughter.

"Like what?"

"Like that! You know... Like a penguin?"

"Non of your business." The brunette continued walking to his second period, Math.

The horse huffed as he too walked away, "What the fuck got stuck up his ass...", the habit of talking to himself really wasn't good, he really had to stop.

~Math~

As Eren walked into the classroom he instantly made his way to his seat in the middle and sat down, whincing slightly at the uncomfortable sore feeling in his bottom, and looked up to the teacher's desk. Though, what he saw made his blood freeze. There, his boyfriend stood, staring rather intently at him. _'Oh shit...'_, was all he could think before the substitute teacher spoke up.

"Well then, class, let's begin! I'm Levi and I'm going to be your substitute teacher in math today. Please if you all may stand up and introduce yourself."

Levi looked at each of them as they introduced themselves and when he got to Eren the brunette could have sworn he saw the man wink. Then, after the introduction everyone sat down again and Levi elegantly sat down on the desk. "So, does anyone have any questions for me or any wonderings? I'll be happy to answer them all." Many hands raised up in the air.

"Sensei!" A girl holding up her hand excitedly said and Levi nodded in recognisation.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" It seemed that was something many of the girls was going to ask since nearly all of them took their hands down.

"Well, no, but I have a boyfriend." Some of the occupants in the room blushed from the bluntness, including the brown haired boy. _'At least they reacted good. Let's just hope no one asks who it is.'_, though luck sure wasn't Eren's side since that was the next question.

"Who is it?"

"Eren." Levi blankly stated.

"Eeeeh?!" Everyone turned their heads towards said boy with disbelieving eyes.

"Ne ne, Eren, is sensei good in bed? Is he big? Does it feel good?" The girl in front of him, Sasha, asked.

"W-Well... Uhm..." 'God damnit I bet Levi did that on purpose.' And he got his answer when his gaze met Levi's and he saw a smirk.

"Weeell? Is he?"

"...yes." He quickly mumbled, feeling even more uncomfortable as he hear a few squeals. "...Wait, how did you even know I was the-..."

"Now!" Levi's voice interrupted everyone. "Any more questions?" A small girl with blonde hair shyly raised her hand and Levi nodded.

"W-When did you t-two last d-do it?" Eren could hardly believe what he was hearing 'Why is **Christa** of all people asking such a question?!'

"Do you really want to know?" He got a nod. "Two hours ago. Now let's start the lesson."

Levi explained a few things and then walked around the classroom to help each of them as they worked in the book. His boyfriend stopped by the brunette's seat. "Eren... do you need any help?"

"I don't get this, please explain it." And that's what Levi did, bending down to get closer, almost too close, and helping Eren, almost too long. Though no one minded as they watched the two, intently whispering about the newly found information about Eren's relationship with the short man.

Forty minutes later Levi cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. "Ok, class is dismissed!" As Eren was about to stand up he got pushed down again. "Eren, you're staying." Many of the students whispered between each other as they heard that and quickly left the room to give the two some privacy.

When everyone was out Levi didn't waste any time and kissed Eren fully on the lips. "Are you sore?" Eren gasped as his bottom was grasped and nodded. "Should I call you sick for third period P.E.?"

"Mhm."

"Perfect."

AN/ I hope you liked it, I'm thinking of adding a chapter or two more if many like it~

R&R :)


End file.
